Para Todo o Sempre
by Natsumi Takashi
Summary: Uma noite, uma discussão.. Sakura foge jurando nunca mais voltar. Quatro anos se passam, mas não apagam da memória tudo o que foi dito e vivido. Um reencontro. Itachi agora ameaça tirar-lhe o que tinha de mais importante na vida. ItaSak - Hentai - CAP 2
1. Chapter 1

OoO

Sakura olhou ao redor procurando mais uma vez aquele rosto tão conhecido. Ele não viera, como previra. Não fora a sua formatura e aquilo a machucava muito, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem ao menos vê-lo.

Não tinha por que ficar surpresa, entretanto. Na verdade, estranho seria se ele tivesse ido, pensou.

Caminhou lentamente até o final do salão onde a cerimônia ocorrera. Forçou um sorriso ao ver Tenten se aproximar sorrindo. A amiga a abraçou, feliz.

- Tenten! Onde está a pequena Hina? – Sakura estranhou a ausência da filha de três anos da amiga.

- Ficou em casa com o Neji.. Ela estava meio doentinha e eu preferi não trazê-la. – Tenten voltou a abraçar a jovem. - Parabéns Sakura-chan.. Estou muito orgulhosa de você.. Foi tudo tão lindo. Minha amiga, a melhor da turma de pedagogia!! – Falava emocionada, sem esconder os olhos marejados. – Me lembrei da minha formatura.. Foi há cinco anos, eu sei, mas também foi muito bonita.. Você tinha dezessete anos na época, se lembra? – Sakura sorriu.

- Claro que me lembro Tenten. Como poderia esquecer? – Fez uma rápida pausa. - Até mesmo o Itachi compareceu.. Coisa que ele não se deu ao trabalho de fazer hoje.

- E quem disse que eu não vim? – Um alto rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros apareceu atrás das jovens que conversavam na entrada do salão. Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo ao ouvir aquele timbre que há tanto não escutava. Se virou lentamente para encarar o Uchiha. O coração batia rápido e ela se encontrava tensa.

Quatro anos.. E parecia que o tempo só fazia melhorá-lo. Estava ainda mais bonito que da última vez, se é que era possível.

- Você veio? – Gaguejou inicialmente, mas logo recuperou a voz. - E onde você estava que não o vi nem no começo nem durante a formatura? – Sakura perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida. O coração estava a mil. Era a primeira vez que o via depois _daquela noite_.

Bom.. Pelo menos ele não havia se esquecido da sua formatura, mesmo não o tendo convidado.

- Cheguei atrasado.. Tive que sair de uma reunião importantíssima, mas vim.. É o que importa, não é? – Falava no costumeiro tom frio que Sakura achava tão sexy. Ele não era assim sempre, entretanto.. Pelo menos não há quatro anos, quando ela deixara a mansão Uchiha. – Tsunade preparou um jantar especial para comemorar sua formatura. Ela disse que se vocês não forem que é para nunca mais pisar naquela casa.. – Falou direcionado à Sakura, mas falava para Tenten também.

- Nós iremos.. – Tenten respondeu pela amiga. – Vem comigo, Sakura?

- Claro, eu.. – Foi interrompida por dedos fortes que seguraram seu braço com firmeza.

- Ela vai comigo.. – Itachi não deu chances a nenhuma das duas para protestarem. Arrastou a jovem para seu carro mesmo com seus protestos de que preferia ir com Tenten.

Não queria ficar sozinha com Itachi, apesar de que muito tempo já se passara.. Deveria ter se esquecido, não? Tinha que manter a calma e fingir ser tão indiferente a ele como queria demonstrar.

Itachi levou a jovem até seu carro, uma Ferrari preta estacionada entre os outros singelos carros, que, mesmo caros, não se comparavam a maquina preta.

A viajem até a mansão Uchiha foi feita em silêncio. Era um percurso de quarenta minutos que no possante carro de Itachi poderia ser feito em vinte e cinco. Sakura foi olhando a paisagem ao redor, lembrando-se, saudosamente, dos bons tempos que passara naquela mansão.

Chegara ali aos doze anos, dez anos atrás. Era só uma órfã que por obra do destino, ou de seus pais que nunca conhecera, terminara tendo Uchiha Itachi como seu tutor. Fora naquela casa que descobrira o verdadeiro significado de felicidade, pelo menos até crescer e se descobrir apaixonada por Itachi. Isso aconteceu há sete anos, quando tinha somente quinze e ele vinte e dois.

Como um homem tão amadurecido como ele olharia para uma criança de quinze anos? Nessa idade Itachi já era um dos melhores empresários da Inglaterra, tendo assumido os negócios da família há três anos. A resposta para sua pergunta era simples: Ele nunca olharia pra ela. Não com aquele tanto de mulheres chovendo em sua vida.

Encarou discretamente o homem sério ao seu lado. Ele a ensinara tantas coisas.. Colocara-a na escola interna que Tenten havia estudado, a melhor do sul da Inglaterra. Ensinara-a a montar um cavalo com uma paciência incrível, já que no inicio ela morria de medo do animal. Ele a ensinara também a dirigir um carro quando completara dezesseis anos, dentre outras tantas coisas. A tratara como alguém da família e ela era incrivelmente grata por isso.

Ele ensinara o verdadeiro significado de família para ela, o que mais nenhuma família que já havia passado durante o período que vivera no orfanato conseguira. E estas não foram poucas.

Sentiu o carro frear e acordou de seus devaneios. Encarou a majestosa casa com admiração expressa em seus olhos, como sempre acontecia quando chegava ali. Amava aquele lugar e só deus sabia como sentira falta daquela casa em todo esse tempo sem ao menos poder admirá-la.

- Parece sentir saudades.. – Itachi murmurou com a voz sem sentimentos. Sakura sorriu levemente, sem encará-lo.

- É claro que sinto.. Vivi muitas coisas aqui e nunca vou me esquecer de nenhuma delas.. – Mordeu o lábio inferior, se repreendendo pelo comentário. Pelo silêncio sabia claramente que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa que ela havia pensado logo que acabara de falar.. Do motivo que a fizera ir embora.

- Não precisa ficar embaraçada Sakura.. Já faz muito tempo. – Sakura nada disse. Só concordou com a cabeça.

- É melhor nós sairmos ou Tenten irá estranhar a demora.. – Ergueu a mão para abrir a porta, mas foi impedida.

- Sabe tanto quanto eu que Tenten não faz esse percurso em menos de quarenta minutos.. – A jovem voltou a morder o lábio inferior. Não gostava de ficar sozinha com ele.. Não depois do que acontecera. Precisava de uma desculpa mais convincente para poder sair daquele carro.

Arregalou os olhos ao sentir algo quente tocando-lhe o rosto. Virou a cabeça lentamente para o rapaz que lhe acariciava a face. Encarou-o, procurando uma resposta que não veio.

- Você cresceu bastante.. Tornou-se uma mulher muito bonita..- Murmurou. – Deve ter muitos homens caindo aos seus pés.

- Mas nenhum me interessa.. – Sua resposta não passara de um murmúrio impensado. Logo depois percebeu o que falara. Não queria que ele continuasse acreditando que era uma menininha loucamente apaixonada por ele. A última parte era verdade, mas ele não precisava saber disso. – Estava muito centrada nos estudos para pensar nos rapazes.. – Completou, fazendo-o sorrir, o que era raro.

- Não estava tão preocupada há quatro anos, não é mesmo? – Sakura retirou a mão de seu rosto rapidamente.

- O que é que você quer? – Não pode evitar a pequena explosão. Itachi a estava provocando. - Eu sei que tudo o que eu fiz aquela noite foi errado e você mesmo fez o favor de jogar isso em minha cara. Eu deixei de infernizar sua vida, não foi mesmo? Por que quer tanto voltar a esse assunto? Não há motivos para reviver isso. Foram somente atitudes de uma adolescente curiosa com o amor. – Itachi tornou-se sério novamente. – Você deveria esquecer de tudo isso, assim como eu esqueci.

- Curiosidade?

- E o que mais poderia ser? Eu tinha acabado de fazer dezoito anos quando tomei coragem e entrei no seu escritório.. Você estava bebendo e.. e.. – Não conseguia terminar. Mordeu os lábios, frustrada. Lembrar aquilo tudo doía como se tivesse sido ontem.

- E você me seduziu até que eu não agüentasse mais, jogasse-a naquele sofá e a fizesse minha. – Completou por ela, com a voz tranqüila, como se aquilo tivesse sido algo sem importância. As imagens daquela noite ainda queimavam como brasa na mente de Sakura. Era tão embaraçoso lembrar daquilo.. Havia sido a melhor noite de sua vida, até que acordara com os gritos de Itachi.. E então.. Tudo se tornara seu pior pesadelo.

- Gostaria que não ficasse relembrando essas coisas, Itachi. Deixe-me sair do carro. – Pediu com a voz séria. Itachi se afastou um pouco dela e retirou um embrulho do porta-luvas do carro. Entregou-o para a jovem.

- Comprei-o para você, pela sua formatura.. – Não a encarara no momento em que dera o presente. Aquele seria um pedido de trégua?

Sakura sorriu e abriu o presente. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Na caixa havia um relógio _do Mickey_. Sentiu-se ainda mais péssima. Com o tempo aprendera a mascarar seus sentimentos.

Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Não fora ele quem comprara o presente. Mandara sua secretária comprá-lo, como fazia com suas namoradas modelos quando queria terminar com elas.

- Espero que tenha gostado. Demorei muito para escolher e..

- Oh sim.. Gostei muito. É um presente muito original. Diga à Shizune que é um relógio muito bonito, apesar de eu já ter passado da idade de usá-lo. – Abriu a porta do carro e saiu apressadamente, deixando a caixa do relógio aberta sob o banco.

A primeira coisa que Itachi pensou ao ver o que ela estava falando foi em matar Shizune. A segunda, que veio muito rapidamente, foi na besteira que acabara de acontecer. Ele havia estragado tudo, para variar.

- Oh, merda! – Murmurou antes de sair do carro e correr atrás da jovem. – Sakura! Espere! – Gritou, mas ela não parou, seguindo para a entrada da casa, onde Obaa-chan a esperava.

- Sakura!! – Gritou feliz e a jovem correu para os seus braços, abraçando-a.

- Tsunade! Que saudade, minha amiga.. – Sakura murmurou entre os braços dela.

- Esse idiota já andou aprontando não é mesmo? Posso ver isso nos olhos dele!

- Que culpa eu tenho se não tive tempo de sair para comprar um presente? Estava muito ocupado e não pude sair para comprá-lo. Por isso tive que pedir à incompetente da Shizune.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Itachi. Não me importo.. – A jovem respondeu virando-se para o rapaz com um sorriso no rosto. Aprendera a camuflar muito bem seus sentimentos depois de tudo o que passara. Nunca deixaria que ele percebesse que todo aquele encontro a estava matando por dentro. – Não se preocupe.. Era só um relógio.. – Fez uma pequena pausa. - Muito original, eu diria..

- Vou matar Shizune. Aquela incompetente! Ela não perde por esperar.. – Ainda mais irritado pelo sorriso da jovem, Itachi retornou ao carro e saiu dali cantando pneu.

- Às vezes eu me envergonho tanto desse garoto.. O criei com todo o carinho do mundo.. Não entendo por que ele ficou tão mal educado assim.. – Tsunade lamentava. Passou um braço pelos ombros de Sakura e a puxou para dentro. – Venha minha querida.. Deve estar com saudades da sua casa.. – A Haruno riu enquanto se deixava ser levada em silêncio. Encontrar Itachi mexera com todos os nervos que nem ela sabia ter.

OoO

- ELE TE DEU O QUE?

- Calma Tenten.. Não há por que gritar. Shizune deveria estar irritada e pensou que o presente seria para alguma de suas namoradas e então comprou o relógio..

- Itachi é mesmo um cretino. Tanto tempo que vocês não se vêem e, ao invés de procurar a paz, pede para sua secretária comprar um presente. Meu deus.. Esse meu primo está começando a me envergonhar ainda mais, se é que é possível. Não queria ter te deixado sozinha com ele.. Mas você sabe como ele é, não é? Ninguém impede Itachi de fazer o que ele quer e ia ser impossível impedi-lo de te levar.. Além do mais...

- Tenten, chega! Você ao menos parou para tomar um ar!! – Sakura e Tsunade riram.

- Desculpem.. É que o Itachi me irrita. Se não fosse por ele talvez ainda estivéssemos morando todos juntos como uma família grande e feliz.. – Tenten murmurou, chateada.

- Se não fosse por mim, Tenten. Você sabe que quem decidiu sair daqui fui eu. Além disso, você casou e teve uma linda filha.. Não iria continuar aqui do mesmo jeito.

- É, eu sei. Só queria saber também o que foi que aconteceu pra você ter fugido daqui e só ter falado comigo quase três anos depois. Você quase nos matou de preocupação. Você precisava ver o Itachi! Ele – AI!! – Tenten olhou feio para Tsunade, que acabara de beliscar seu braço nada discretamente.

- Não quero falar desses assuntos tristes. O que importa é que já passou e a Sakura está aqui conosco. Quem vai querer mais torta? – Sakura foi a primeira a levantar o prato. Tsunade riu.

Elas estavam terminando de comer quando o telefone tocou. Tsunade atendeu-o.

- Sakura? É pra você.. – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, em dúvida. Quem seria? Teve sua pergunta respondida por Tsunade que, tapando a boca do telefone, murmurou um "Shizune" para ela. Pegou o telefone meio relutante.

- _Sakura? Me desculpe pelo presente, está bem? Estava furiosa com o Itachi por ele nunca comprar o presente daquelas namoradas irritantes dele e daí resolvi fazer isso para que ele aprendesse. Se soubesse que era pra você nunca teria comprado o relógio.._

- Não se preocupe, Shizune. Não tem problema nenhum..

_- Que bom, Sakura. Desconte toda a sua raiva nele também, está bem? Onde já se viu! Não comparece à sua formatura e ainda me manda comprar seu presente. Esse homem.._ – Parou de falar por alguns instantes ao perceber o silêncio do outro lado da linha. _- Oh, meu deus! Ele não disse pra você que não foi, não é mesmo? Ai meu deus.. Eu estou estragando tudo mais ainda.. Me perdoe Sakura. Eu nunca mais vou comprar nada para o Itachi nem que pra isso eu perca meu emprego.._

- Não se preocupe, Shizune. Você fez bem em me contar que ele não foi a minha formatura. – Tsunade e Tenten arregalaram os olhos. – Não estou chateada com você, fique tranqüila. – Se despediram e desligaram os telefones. Aquela fora mais uma bomba para estragar o dia que era para ser muito feliz.

Por sorte, Tenten e Tsunade tiveram a bondade de não comentar nada pelo resto do dia.

OoO

Tenten riu ainda mais alto enquanto bebia mais alguns goles de sua bebida. Já estava bastante alegre.

- Tenten-chan.. É melhor você parar de beber ou então não vai poder dirigir.

- Você dirige, Sakura-chan.. – Sakura suspirou.

- Eu ainda não tenho carteira, se esqueceu?

- É verdade! Vai tirar agora que se formou não é mesmo? Vai precisar se tiver que trabalhar em uma escola mais distante. – Tsunade também bebia, porém continuava sóbria.

- Sim, sim.. Providenciarei o teste logo.. Na verdade eu já sei dirigir desde aquela época que o Itachi me ensinou. Só preciso fazer as aulas obrigatórias e o teste.

- E tem algum projeto de trabalho?

- Mais ou menos. Como fui a melhor da minha turma, já fui procurada por muitos colégios, mas estou procurando com calma ainda. Provavelmente começarei na próxima temporada.

- Mas isso é logo, não? Faltam menos de duas semanas para a temporada de aulas começar..

- Ainda não sei por que você se forma em pedagogia para ser professora.. Podendo ser diretora, ou algo que desse mais lucro.. Mas não! Professora de um monte de pirralhinho! Só você mesmo para ter essa paciência incrível.. – Sakura riu do comentário de Tenten. – Tenho somente uma em casa e quase não dou conta.. Imagina várias?

- Eu adoro crianças, Tenten. Você sabe disso! Nunca trocaria a sala de aula pela diretoria só por causa do dinheiro..

- É.. Eu já esperava por essa resposta..

- E por que você não continua na escola que estava fazendo estágio?

- Por que estou esperando alguma proposta mais promissora. Apesar de tudo preciso muito desse dinheiro. Tenho duas bocas a alimentar. – Sakura mordeu os lábios ao pensar na besteira que falara. Esperava que as amigas não tivessem prestado atenção, caso contrário fariam um interrogatório que ela não queria responder. Seu segredo tinha que continuar sendo um segredo.

- Dinheiro é sempre bom!! – Tsunade comentou, já rindo e logo foi acompanhada pelas outras. Sakura, entretanto, ria de alivio

Um barulho foi ouvido na sala, indicando que mais uma hora se formara. Sakura ergueu o rosto e olhou para o barulhento relógio que ficava na sala. Sentiu saudades do tanto de sustos que já tomara com ele. Nunca havia se acostumado com o barulho que fazia quando se formava uma hora, mesmo morando tanto tempo naquela casa.

- Já são nove horas, Tenten.. É melhor nós irmos.. Já está tarde.

- Hum.. Por que isso, Sakura-chan.. Vai se encontrar com algum admirador? Um namorado? Você não me contou sobre ele.. – Sakura riu.

- Não é nada disso, Tenten.. Você sabe que é perigoso voltarmos muito tarde..

– Você tem razão.. – A morena suspirou. - Nós já vamos, Tsunade-chan.. Eu tenho um noivo muito ciumento me esperando em casa e uma princesinha me esperando para receber um beijo de boa noite. – Tenten se ergueu cambaleando e tentou caminhar até a porta, onde foi impedida de continuar pelo homem que passava por ela no mesmo instante.

- Onde você pensa que vai nesse estado? – Itachi encontrava-se mais sério do que quando deixara a casa. – Vocês estão loucas? Querendo deixá-la sair nesse estado!

- Não iríamos deixá-la sair. Já ia sugerir que pegássemos um táxi, mas você chegou antes. – Sakura se intrometeu.

- Taxi? Não vou deixar que minha prima pegue um táxi a essa hora da noite. Se você quiser ir, vá. Tenten fica. – Sakura se sentiu furiosa, mas não respondeu nada. Tirou o celular de dentro da bolsa e ligou para um número já gravado em seu aparelho.

- Alô? Gostaria de pedir um táxi para.. – Foi impedida de continuar falando, pois teve o telefone tomado de suas mãos.

- Você também fica. – Decidiu, para a surpresa da jovem, que logo se recompôs.

- Devolva meu celular, Itachi.

- Você vai ficar essa noite. Está decidido. Não temos mais o que discutir.

- E se eu disser que não vou ficar? Sou maior de idade e faço o que quiser da minha vida. Agora devolva o meu celular! – Estendeu a mão e esperou, mas nada aconteceu. Tinha muitos motivos para não ficar naquela casa.

- Se insistir mais um pouco, eu jogo seu celular na lareira. – Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Você não seria capaz.. ITACHI, NÃO!!! – Tentou correr a tempo, mas era tarde demais. Encarou horrorizada seu aparelho semi-novo derretendo no fogo. Não pode evitar de sentir os olhos marejados. Demorara tanto para conseguir juntar o dinheiro necessário para comprar aquele aparelho.. E agora ele simplesmente o jogava no fogo, como se fosse um pedaço de madeira, pronto para ser queimado. Sentiu a fúria brotar em seu sangue. – SEU IDIOTA, POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? – Mordeu os lábios para não gritar ainda mais, ou correr até ele e socá-lo até não ter mais forças, como tanto desejava.

Virou-se e dirigiu-se à saída. Pegou seu casaco, pendurado na porta e saiu pisando duro. Não passaria a noite naquela casa nem que precisasse ir andando para a cidade.

- Sakura! Volte aqui.. – Itachi saíra atrás dela, mas a jovem não olhou para trás nem no momento em que chegara ao grande portão eletrônico da casa.

- Mande abrir! – Exclamou furiosa, segurando-se no portão para não partir pra cima dele.

- Se acalme, está bem. Sei que fiz errado jogando seu celular no fogo, e admito isso.

- Nossa.. Que avanço. O grande senhor Uchiha admitindo alguma coisa.. É uma pena que isso não vai poder salvar meu aparelho, seu imbecil!! Sabe o trabalho que eu tive para comprar aquele celular? NÃO! Por que você nunca precisou poupar para comprar algo que precisasse, se é que já precisou de alguma coisa. Você é um idiota, Itachi! Agora abra a DROGA DO PORTÃO.

- Se o problema é o aparelho, tome, pode ficar com o meu. – E entregou o palm top de ultima geração. Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa, mas pegou o aparelho e discou um número conhecido. Pediu um táxi e, ao desligar, encarou o homem a sua frente, estendendo o celular para ele. – Não quero nada que venha de você. – Esperou que ele pegasse o aparelho, o que não aconteceu.

- Não o quero de volta. É seu agora, para compensar o que eu estraguei. – Ele colocou a mão no bolso enquanto a encarava com a mesma expressão séria de sempre.

- Ok. – Sakura sorriu enquanto jogava o aparelho do rapaz o mais longe possível, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. Não iria aceitar nada que viesse dele, e não estava mentindo. Poderia muito bem juntar seu dinheiro novamente para comprar outro celular.

- Aceite pelo menos ficar lá dentro enquanto aguarda o táxi. – Sakura podia perceber claramente que Itachi estava tentando se controlar. A fúria era visível claramente em seus olhos.

- Estou bem aqui fora. – Itachi teve vontade de socar aquela garota teimosa.

- Está bem. Se quer morrer congelada, não me importo. Eu vou entrar. – Sakura nada disse, somente se manteve de costas para ele e de frente para o portão, aguardando que seu táxi chegasse. Ouviu somente o barulho da porta se fechando com força. Itachi estava furioso, mas ela não se importava.

Quanto antes estivesse longe daquela casa e daquele homem que tanto amava, melhor.

OoO

_Abriu a porta lentamente, se certificando de que ele estava realmente ali dentro. Usava o vestido que ganhara de Tenten horas atrás na pequena comemoração do seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Este era de cor vinho e ia até a metade das coxas, colado ao corpo, escondendo pouca coisa de suas curvas. O decote provocante completava o visual. _

_Decidira utilizá-lo para que pudesse ficar com uma aparência de mulher para o homem que amava. Itachi nunca iria querê-la se ela se parecesse uma criança._

_Caminhou em passos vacilantes até a mesa do escritório. Ele com certeza estaria sentado em sua poltrona. _

_- O que está fazendo aqui? – Uma voz profunda invadiu seus ouvidos, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Amava aquela voz. Amava aquele homem. Ao contrário do que ele imaginava, ele encontrava-se sentado no sofá do escritório._

_- Vim.. Falar com.. Você.. – Murmurou com a face vermelha. Tinha que criar coragem para confessar seu amor. _

_- Sou todo ouvido.. – Sua voz estava mais rouca que o de costume e Sakura achou-a ainda mais sexy. – Venha.. Sente-se aqui comigo.._

_Ela se aproximou do sofá em que ele estava sentado confortavelmente, com os pés sobre a mesinha de centro e a gravata folgada displicentemente. _

_Sentou-se ao seu lado e respirou fundo, procurando as palavras certas. Viu-o terminar de beber o copo de wisky e colocá-lo em cima da mesa, ao lado da garrafa que já se encontrava perto do fim. _

_Abriu a boca para falar, mas perdeu a fala ao sentir a mão do Uchiha acariciando-lhe o ombro lentamente._

_- Ita.. Itachi.. O que.. – Ele aproximou o rosto da curva de seu pescoço, inalando o doce perfume da jovem._

_- Deus.. Eu estou enlouquecendo.. Você passou a noite me provocando, Sakura.. Acha que eu sou de ferro? Eu sou um homem, e não se deve provocar um homem.. Não um como eu.. – Respirou fundo antes de se afastar um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos, com a face séria. O cheiro de wisky era claro em sua respiração, mas Sakura não se importou. Pelo contrário.. Aquilo só a deixou ainda mais com vontade de saber que gosto tinha os lábios dele. – Vá embora, Sakura.. Vá antes que eu não me controle mais e acabe fazendo uma besteira.. Por favor, vá.. - A jovem criou coragem. Era agora ou nunca. Abraçou-o com toda a força que tinha e afundou a cabeça em seu peito. _

_- Itachi.. Eu.. Amo você.. – Tudo não passara de um sussurro, mas foi ouvido claramente pelo rapaz atento a qualquer movimento da jovem. Não podendo mais se conter, Itachi retribuiu seu abraço e aquele foi o inicio da sua perdição._

_Viu a jovem erguer a cabeça e seus olhos estavam marejados. No início tudo o que ele pretendia fazer era consolá-la, mas ao encostar os lábios em uma das pálpebras úmidas, o corpo esquentou ainda mais e quando ele tocou a outra soube que já não podia mais se controlar. _

_Selou os lábios aos da jovem em um beijo inicialmente calmo. Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Nunca havia beijado ninguém em sua vida, esperava que não fizesse nada errado. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser beijada. O coração parecia querer sair-lhe pela boca, mas ela não se importava._

_- Sakura.. – Itachi se separou apenas para encará-la e saber que não poderia parar agora que começara. Sakura tinha os olhos semi-serrados e o rosto corado, como se implorasse para que ele a beijasse novamente, e foi o que ele fez. Beijou-a mais intensamente dessa vez, forçando o corpo da jovem para trás, fazendo-a se deitar. _

_Sentiu a língua do rapaz procurando uma passagem e entreabriu os lábios. Descobrira-se então viciada naquilo. Se pudesse passaria a noite inteira beijando Itachi.. Mas ele queria mais que aquilo._

_Não soube quando a mão dele subiu e tocou-lhe o seio, ou quando ele retirou seu vestido enquanto beijava seu pescoço sensualmente, enlouquecendo-a. Estava sendo tudo tão perfeito.. Ele era tão paciente e carinhoso.. _

_Sakura gemeu alto ao ter os lábios úmidos cobrindo-lhe um dos seios._

_- Itachi.. – Ele pareceu gostar de ter seu nome dito daquela forma por seus lábios, pois intensificou as caricias. Logo suas mãos já percorriam sua barriga, tocando a borda de sua calcinha de renda branca. Afastou-se rapidamente para poder retirar a blusa social branca e a calça que ainda vestia. _

_Sakura mordeu os lábios ao vê-lo usando somente uma cueca box preta. Sua excitação ficava clara usando somente aquilo, o que a fez corar e morder os lábios, sem saber o que fazer. _

_Voltou a se deitar sobre a jovem, abrindo-lhe as pernas lentamente, para que ela sentisse o quanto a desejava. Beijou-a enquanto prensava o quadril contra o dela e fazia leves movimentos, para não assustá-la. _

_- Sakura.. Eu preciso de você.. – Fora o que ele murmurara antes de voltar a beijá-la com paixão. Logo a calcinha já se encontrava no chão e algum tempo depois a cueca. Sakura se sentiu levemente tensa ao pensar no que viria. Abriu a boca para falar, mas foi calada por Itachi. – Não vou machucá-la.. Confie em mim.. – E não precisara falar mais nada. Se Itachi pedisse que ela se jogasse em um poço com cobras venenosas, pedindo que confiasse nele, ela se jogaria. Amava aquele homem com todas suas forças e não pararia agora._

_Sorriu docemente para ele enquanto o puxava para um beijo igualmente tranqüilo. Aquilo fora uma permissão para que ele continuasse, e foi o que ele fez._

_E ele realmente não a machucara. Fora tão carinhoso e cuidadoso.. Sentira um prazer tão intenso que pensara que fosse morrer. Murmurava seu nome a quase todo momento, entre gemidos de prazer.._

_Sentia o corpo estremecer ainda mais quando ele sussurrava seu nome com aquela voz sexy e, naquele momento, nem um pouco controlada. Podia ver o desejo estampado claramente em seu rosto.. Sentir-se desejada pelo homem que amava era a melhor coisa que podia existir._

_- Sakura! – Gemera mais alto quando alcançou o clímax, sendo seguido pela jovem, que o alcançou quase no mesmo momento. _

_Itachi deitou a cabeça sobre o seio despido. _

_Encontravam-se levemente suados e muito ofegantes. Saiu de dentro da jovem com muita relutância. Ainda estava excitado, mas não podia fazer mais nada, caso contrário a machucaria, e não queria aquilo. _

_Tirou o peso de seu corpo de cima do de Sakura, colocando-o sob um cotovelo. Encarou-a e a viu sorrindo com os olhos semi-abertos. Era claro que ela estava exausta. Deitou-se no sofá e a puxou contra seu ombro._

_- Durma.. – Murmurou enquanto beijava ternamente a testa da jovem. E ela realmente dormiu..._

Levantou da cama em um pulo. Tinha os olhos arregalados, a pele semi-úmida e estava ofegante. Irritou-se por ter tido aquele sonho mais uma vez. Por que não conseguia tirar aquele idiota de sua cabeça? Estava mais do que na hora de arranjar um novo amor.. Quem sabe assim tiraria aquela maldita lembrança de sua cabeça e de seus sonhos..

Saiu da cama e seguiu para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho bem gelado, de preferência que apagasse aquela maldita lembrança de sua mente.

Tirou o conjunto de blusa e short que usava como camisola e entrou no chuveiro. Não precisara regulá-lo para o frio, já que ele era tão velho que não tinha sistema de aquecimento. Por sorte a casa tinha o sistema, caso contrário morreria de frio no clima nem um pouco ameno da Inglaterra. Verões frios e invernos congelantes. Era impossível que as casas não fossem construídas com aquecimento, mesmo as mais pobres e velhas, como era a sua.

Saiu do chuveiro e se secou rapidamente. Se arrumou e colocou um vestido simples, porém que expressava seriedade. Iria a uma das entrevistas ao qual havia sido convidada após enviar seu currículo. Esperava que recebesse um salário melhor que o anterior, já que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil viver com tão pouco.

Caminhou lentamente até chegar na pequena sala do apartamento. Encarou um porta-retratos que ficava em cima de uma cômoda e sorriu. Nele se encontrava a pessoa que lhe dera um motivo para continuar a viver. A pessoa mais importante de sua vida, Hideki, seu filho de três anos, fruto da intensa noite de amor que vivera com o único homem que já amara na vida.

Dirigiu-se para a cozinha e preparou um café rapidamente. Tomou somente aquilo antes de sair para a entrevista.

Saiu no corredor e ouviu os vizinhos do lado brigando mais uma vez. Suspirou cansada, mas não parou para se lamentar da vida que tinha. Tinha muito mais coisas com o que se preocupar. Esperava que o salário fosse bom, assim poderia alugar um apartamento melhor localizado e que não fosse num local tão perigoso como o atual.

Deixou o prédio e caminhou três quadras até chegar na estação do metrô. Aquele pretendia ser um longo dia.. Entretanto, esperava somente que aquele fosse melhor que o anterior.

OoO

**Fic nova? **

**Sim sim!**

**E então.. O que acharam?**

**Digam-me tudo, não me escondam nada..**

**Bom.. preciso realmente saber se vocês gostaram, ok? Sabem como é.. Primeiro capitulo.. Apreensão.. **

"**Será que eles vão gostar? Será que vão deixar review? - Natsumi roi as unhas de nervosismo."**

**Tensão.. Ansiedade.. **

**Please.. não esqueçam de fazer essa escritora que tanto vos ama feliz, sim?**

***.***

**Deixem muitas reviews para que eu me empolgue e escreva bem rápido o próximo!**

**=D**

**Bom.. Até lá!**


	2. Chapter 2

OoO

- _Itachi-kun.. – Murmurou em seu profundo sono, que foi abalado por uma pancada ao cair da cama. Cama? Aquilo era um sofá! _

_Sakura arregalou os olhos. Não tinha sido só um sonho.. Não pode evitar que o sorriso viesse aos seus lábios. Levantou-se rapidamente e encontrou o dono de seus pensamentos de pé, olhando pela janela, de costas para ela._

_- Itachi-kun.. Bom Di – Não pode completar a frase, pois o rapaz se virara bruscamente e a encarou com fúria._

_- Bom dia? Pra quem? Só se for pra você, que conseguiu o que tanto queria na noite passada, não é mesmo, Haruno? – Sakura arregalou os olhos, sem compreender o que estava acontecendo. Ergueu-se e ia abrir a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida novamente. – VISTA-SE. – Seu tom de voz era severo e só agora Sakura percebera que estava nua. Pegou suas roupas e a vestiu o mais rapidamente que podia. Suas mãos tremiam._

_- O que está acontecendo, Itachi-kun? Eu pensei que.._

_- Que depois de ter conseguido o que queria eu ia ficar com dor na consciência e assumir algo sério com você? Sinto desapontá-la, minha jovem, mas tudo o que você conseguiu de mim foi o meu desprezo. Nenhuma mulher conseguiu dar um golpe em mim, e não será uma criança de dezoito anos que conseguirá. – Sakura não pode evitar que as lágrimas rolassem livremente pelo seu rosto. Encarava-o com os lábios levemente abertos e em choque. Não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo. Deveria estar havendo algum engano. – E não pense que só por que tirei sua virgindade, vou me casar com você!_

_- Eu não posso acreditar no que você está dizendo.. Não depois dessa noite maravilhosa! Você está confuso e está tentando me afastar, é isso, não é? – Sakura rezava internamente para que ele confirmasse aquilo. Seu coração encontrava-se comprimido no peito.. Já quase não conseguia respirar._

_- Não, não é, Sakura! É a mais pura verdade. Sinto desapontá-la. Tente outro trouxa, quem sabe não dá certo? Não foi muito inteligente de sua parte tentar dar um golpe em uma pessoa tão experiente como eu. – Sua voz soara lenta e sem sentimentos. - Bem.. Ainda há a possibilidade de seu plano ter dado certo, já que não usamos proteção e.._

'_PAFT'_

_Sakura o encarava com fúria nos olhos. Como ele pudera dizer uma coisa daquelas?_

_- Eu.. – Tentou falar, mas as lágrimas e os soluços atrapalhavam. – Eu odeio você.. Nunca mais quero ver você na minha vida!! – Suas mãos e seus lábios tremiam. Estava desesperada._

_Itachi a encarava com uma expressão tensa. Ninguém nunca havia batido em seu rosto. Estava ainda mais furioso._

_- Ótimo. A recíproca é verdadeira. Quero que saia da minha casa. Não posso permitir que uma qualquer como você conviva sobre o mesmo teto que minha família. Se os seus pais ainda tivessem vivos, eles se envergonhariam da filha que tiveram, assim como eu me envergonho por não ter conseguido cumprir bem o meu papel como tutor. – E deixou o escritório, batendo a porta com força ao passar._

_Sakura não pode mais segurar o peso do corpo. Foi ao chão e abraçou os joelhos, desolada. Não conseguia parar de chorar. O que faria agora? Sua vida acabara. Itachi destruíra todos os seus sonhos e sentimentos.. Pra que continuar a viver? _

_Queria morrer..._

- AAHH!!! – Sakura pulou na cama pelo maldito sonho que não saia de sua mente. Não pode evitar que as lágrimas viessem com força mais uma vez. Abraçou os joelhos e chorou, como naquela manhã. Alguns meses depois conseguira descobrir um motivo de continuar a viver.. Motivo esse que a fizera continuar, mesmo com tudo o que passara desde que saíra daquela casa, naquela mesma manhã.

Aos poucos foi se acalmando. Tinha que parar de ter aqueles sonhos, mas era difícil.

Suspirou, sentindo falta de abraçar o filho. Mas logo o reencontraria, já que o final de semana se aproximava.

OoO

- Ino? Cheguei!! – Bateu a mão no pequeno sino da floricultura da amiga até que a loira aparecesse. Ino sorriu ao vê-la.

- E ai? Como foi a entrevista? – Sakura sorriu.

- O salário que me ofereceram é maior o do estágio e o da lanchonete juntos.. Isso é maravilhoso, não é? Sem contar que aceitaram dar uma bolsa de estudos para o Hideki!! – A loira sorriu maravilhada. Não pode deixar de abraçar a amiga, contente.

- Parabéns Sakura-chan.. Você merece!! Vai poder finalmente se mudar daquele chiqueiro em Londres!! E não me olhe com essa cara. Você sabe que eu odeio aquele lugar. Preferia que você tivesse se mudado com a gente e continuasse morando aqui em casa. – Sakura sorriu.

- Eu sei disso, Ino.. Mas fique tranqüila.. Agora que consegui um bom emprego aqui, logo providenciarei um apartamento e venderei o de Londres. Chega de ficar longe do meu filho. E também, não quero incomodar mais do que já incomodei, Ino. Sou muitíssimo grata a você por tudo o que fez por mim e por meu filho.. Mas me conte.. Ele deu muito trabalho? Como foi sua semana?

- Você sabe que não, Sakura-chan. Seu filho é um anjo.. Está se comportando cada vez melhor e a Tomoyo-chan adora cuidar dele. – A jovem sorriu.

- E onde ele está?

- Lá nos fundos, brincando com Tomoyo.. Venha, eu te acompanho. – Sakura passou pelo balcão e entrou pela porta que dava acesso a casa da amiga. Seguiu-a até chegar no quintal onde ela plantava suas flores. Sorriu ao ver o filho brincando com a garotinha loira de seis anos, filha da sua melhor amiga com Gaara, seu marido.

Encostou-se no batente e admirou a criança. Estava cada vez mais parecido com o pai que nem sabia de sua existência.

Os cabelos negros e brilhantes, a postura perfeita, inteligente e muito, muito esperto. Esperto demais para um garoto de três anos e meio, quase quatro. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil responder as perguntas a respeito de seu pai.

"Mamãe, cadê o papai?"

"Mamãe, por que o papai não mora com a gente?"

"Mamãe, por que todos os meus coleguinhas têm mãe e pai e eu só tenho mãe?"

E ele já não queria mais as respostas tolas que ela dava. Queria saber quem era seu pai e estava começando a perguntar freqüentemente dele, o que era preocupante.

A única coisa que puxara de Sakura fora os olhos incrivelmente verdes. No mais, era quase uma cópia mirim de Itachi, o que a fazia se lembrar freqüentemente do rapaz.

- Mamãe! – O menino a vira pela primeira vez e correra até a mãe com as pequenas mãos sujas de barro.

- Hideki! Assim você acaba com o vestido dela.. – Ino se intrometeu antes que o garoto a abraçasse.

- Não tem problema, Ino. Venha meu querido. Dê um abraço nessa sua mãe que estava morrendo de saudades.. – E puxou o garoto contra o peito.

- Mamãe.. A gente só não se viu uma semana.. Não precisa me matar sufocado.. – Sakura e Ino riram.

- Desculpe.. Mas você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar longe de você.. Mas isso acabou agora! Vamos morar juntos finalmente, meu anjo! Isso não é maravilhoso? – O garotinho gritou de felicidade.

- Você vai morar com a gente de novo, mamãe?

- Não meu querido. Dessa vez vai ser só eu e você. – Sorriu para o filho que retribuiu o sorriso e a abraçou com força. - Agora vamos lavar essas mãozinhas para podermos jantar. Amanhã você volta para Londres comigo.

- Eba!! E vamos de trem? – Sakura sorriu. O filho adorava viajar de trem.

- Vamos sim. – Ergueu o rosto e só então se lembrou de que não falara com a filha de Ino. – Tomoyo-chan.. Como você está? – A jovem estava quase tão suja quanto Hideki.

- Estou ótima.. Nós estávamos plantando essas flores para a mamãe.. – Tomoyo comentou com um sorriso orgulhoso na face. Amava as flores quase tanto quanto Ino. A garota se parecia bastante com ela, mas com alguns traços do pai. Era muito inteligente em seus seis anos de idade. – Por favor.. Podemos terminar de plantar somente essas flores? Já entramos e tomamos banho para o jantar. – Pedia aquilo para a mãe e para Sakura.

- Meia hora, está bem? Não quero jantar tarde para que possamos dormir cedo e partir cedo amanhã. Temos muitas coisas para arrumar em casa e desta vez levarei o Hideki comigo.

- Obrigada!! Vem Hideki-kun.. Vamos brincar..

- Venha Sakura-chan.. Vou fazer um café pra você.. Você tem se alimentado direito? Estou te achando magra demais.. Vamos comer um bolo que eu fiz ontem.. É bom que colocamos o assunto em dia.

- Está bem..

OoO

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem do dia que saíra da mansão dos Uchihas. Fora no mesmo dia em que ele falara aquelas coisas horríveis pra ela. Arrumara as coisas que julgava ser importante e partira sem que ninguém a visse.

Não tinha pra onde ir, por isso pegou um ônibus que iria para Londres, cidade da universidade ao qual fora aceita, e que ficava à três horas e meia da mansão. Conseguira uma bolsa graças as suas excelentes notas no colégio e agora cursaria pedagogia de graça, portanto que mantivesse as boas notas.

Não contara a ninguém que havia passado, entretanto. Recebera a carta na manhã de seu aniversário e não tivera tempo de revelar a novidade, por sorte, já que poderia ir embora sem que ninguém soubesse de seu paradeiro.

Se o que Itachi queria é que sumisse de sua vida, assim seria feito.

Ao chegar na universidade, conversara com o reitor e, graças ao bom coração do mesmo, conseguira ficar em um dos quartos do alojamento da faculdade, mas isso só até que conseguisse um emprego e que pudesse pagar o quarto, ou arranjar um outro apartamento.

Sabia que os Uchihas tinham condições para sustentá-la, mas ela não queria um só centavo que viesse de Itachi. Ele deixara muito claro tudo o que pensava naquela manhã e ela nunca teria coragem de pedir nada a ele. Fugira de casa e esperava que ninguém nunca a encontrasse, apesar de que sentia muita falta de Tsunade e Tenten. Na verdade a pessoa que sentira mais falta fora o próprio Itachi, mesmo tentando bravamente não se lembrar dele, o que era quase impossível, pois Hideki não permitia que se esquecesse do homem que amava.

Quando se descobrira grávida tudo virara de cabeça para baixo. Inicialmente se desesperara. Pensara em tirar o bebê e até mesmo em tirar a própria vida, mas não tivera coragem. À medida que a barriga foi crescendo, ela foi começando a ficar encantada pela idéia de ter um filho de Itachi, mesmo que ele não soubesse.

Conseguira um emprego em uma lanchonete. Eles não pagavam bem, no entanto dava para sobreviver.

Foi lá que conhecera Ino.

Tornaram-se melhores amigas rapidamente. Ino ofereceu um trabalho de meio período em sua floricultura, que Sakura logo aceitou. Assim trabalharia meio período com a amiga e meio período na lanchonete. Desse jeito acabava lucrando mais que trabalhando um período todo na lanchonete.

Não queria nem pensar o que teria acontecido se não tivesse conhecido Ino. Fora a jovem quem a levara a um médico e quem a auxiliara em toda a sua gestação. Não permitiu mais que ela morasse no dormitório da faculdade, levando-a para sua casa, onde conheceu seu marido e filha, tornando-se querida por todos rapidamente.

Tivera algumas complicações no parto, mas graças a Deus e a Ino tudo ocorrera bem. Devia sua vida a amiga, que até hoje a ajudava. Cuidara de Hideki sempre que precisara, ou seja, na maior parte do tempo, já que trabalhava em dois turnos e estudava a noite, isto quando a loira ainda morava em Londres.

Há um ano decidira se mudar para uma cidade do interior da Inglaterra, cidade essa que ficava ainda mais próxima da mansão que morara por anos. Não pudera ir junto, entretanto.. Mas achara melhor que Hideki morasse com ela, pois não queria que o filho passasse boa parte de seu tempo em uma creche, então seria melhor que ele ficasse com Ino, onde sabia que seria tratado com muito carinho e amor.. Sofria por ter que estar longe do filho, mas fazia o que era melhor para ele.

Viajava todos os finais de semana para lá, entretanto, apesar de ser apenas uma hora de viajem de trem. Economizava em tudo sempre, para poder comprar a passagem.

Aos poucos as coisas começaram a melhorar para ela. Conseguira um estágio que pagava muito bem e saíra da lanchonete, trabalhando na floricultura e no estágio e estudando durante a noite. Tinha dias que ela pensava em desistir, mas ao olhar o rosto do filho adormecido ao seu lado na cama, recuperava as forças para continuar.

E fora graças a Hideki que hoje ela conseguira tudo o que tinha, mesmo ainda sendo pouco.

- Mamãe.. Vem dormir.. – O menino chamou sonolento. Sakura se levantou e o pegou no colo. Carregou-o até a cama que dormiam juntos sempre que estava na casa de Ino, e o deitou com a cabeça no travesseiro. Cobriu-o até o pescoço e beijou carinhosamente sua testa.

- Boa noite, meu querido.. Durma com os anjos..

- Boa noite, mamãe..- O garoto murmurou antes de cair em sono profundo, como sempre acontecia. Sakura trocou de roupa e decidiu dormir também. Começava a trabalhar um dia antes das crianças voltarem às aulas, para poder organizar algumas coisas. Levaria Hideki com ela no dia seguinte, para que ele ajudasse na arrumação das coisas em Londres e em uma semana já poderiam se mudar.

A escola fornecera uma lista de apartamentos vagos que ficavam perto dela e conseqüentemente perto da casa de Ino, que era próxima à escola que trabalharia.

Tinha muito trabalho pela frente.

OoO

- Hideki-kun.. Aqui no colégio, principalmente na sala de aula, você não pode me chamar de mamãe, está bem? Aqui eu sou a professora e você tem que me chamar como os outros.

- Por que, mamãe?

- Por que sim, meu querido. Obedeça à mamãe, está bem? Chame de professora, como os outros alunos. – O garoto sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Posso ir brincar agora? Tem um parque enorme lá em baixo, você viu? Posso ir, mamãe?

- Claro meu anjo. Vou terminar de resolver algumas coisas aqui e te encontro lá no parque. Me espere, está bem? Ainda tenho que comprar sua farda. As aulas começam em três dias.. Está ansioso para conhecer seus novos amiguinhos?

- Estou. Vou brincar agora. Tchau, mamãe..- E saiu correndo, deixando uma Sakura o olhando até que virasse no corredor e sumisse de suas vistas. A jovem tratou de resolver logo o que tinha que resolver e desceu para encontrar o filho se divertindo com uma pequena garotinha de aparentemente a mesma idade dele. Olhou melhor para a menina e sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Conhecia aquela garota.

- Sakura? – O corpo todo congelou. Virou a cabeça lentamente para trás, tensa. O coração estava a mil. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- E-Eu? E-Eu tra-trabalho – Limpou a garganta e respirou fundo tentando não mais gaguejar. Sorriu, então, buscando se acalmar. Não podia demonstrar que estava nervosa. – Eu vou trabalhar aqui, Tenten-chan. Começo amanhã..

- Sério? Que legal! A Hina-chan vai estudar aqui.. Seu primeiro ano no colégio.. Vejo que ela já até fez um amiguinho..- Sakura ficou ainda mais tensa. Sabia muito bem que estava pálida e suando frio. Esperava somente que Tenten não percebesse. Seu segredo estava correndo um sério risco agora.

- É.. Que bom mesmo.. – Tenten tentou passar pela amiga para se aproximar mais dos dois, mas Sakura se pôs meio na frente, para impedi-la.

- O que foi, Sakura-chan? Me deixe passar..- Se esquivou da amiga e se aproximou das crianças. Sakura rezou para que ela não percebesse a clara semelhança entre seu filho e o pai. - Nossa.. Que estranho.. – A Haruno sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. - Esse garotinho se parece bastante com o Itachi e os olhos verdes.. – Tenten parou de falar por alguns segundos, ao perceber como a amiga estava tensa e pálida. Encarou-a e não pode evitar que seus olhos se arregalassem. – Oh meu deus!!

Sakura não viu mais nada. De repente tudo girou e sua visão se tornou escura. Tudo o que pode ouvir antes de desmaiar foi seu filho gritando seu nome.

OoO

- Fique calmo meu querido.. Sua mãe vai ficar bem.. Não chore..- Tentava acalmar o garoto com um pouco de sucesso. Pelo menos ele parara de chorar. – Como é o seu nome?

- Hideki..- Respondeu com um fio de voz. Hideki, o nome do pai de Sakura, Tenten se lembrou. Olhava para o garoto ainda sem acreditar no que via. Como era possível? Sempre soubera do amor de Sakura por Itachi, mas nunca imaginara que eles haviam dormido juntos.. Arregalou os olhos no momento em que tudo se encaixou.

Fora por isso que Sakura deixara a casa.. Itachi com certeza não sabia da gravidez, pois nunca teria permitido que ela partisse. Seria aquilo alguma explicação para o sumiço da amiga durante tantos anos?

Tenten suspirou. Sakura devia muitas explicações para ela.

- Senhora? – A enfermeira da escola chamou.

- Cadê a mamãe? Ela ta bem? – Hideki pulou do colo da mulher e se aproximou da enfermeira, tentando passar pela mesma para entrar no quarto que a mãe estava.

- Está sim. Só precisa se alimentar melhor agora. Está muito fraca e se não se cuidar pode virar uma anemia.

- Posso vê-la? – Perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Pode sim.. Ela já acordou e se encontra um pouco melhor agora. – O menino nem ouviu o que ela falara, já partindo para o quarto. Tenten o seguiu.

- Mamãe? Você está bem? – Ele tentou subir na cama que ela estava, mas esta era muito alta. Sakura se sentou e o puxou para o seu colo.

- Estou ótima, meu querido.. Não ouviu o que a médica disse? Só preciso comer um pouquinho mais.. Não se preocupe.. – O menino a abraçou.

- Fiquei com medo, mamãe. Não faça mais isso, está bem? – Sakura teve vontade de rir do tom autoritário do filho, mas somente confirmou com a cabeça. Daquele jeito parecia que ela era a criança e ele o adulto.

- Sakura? – Tenten finalmente se fez ouvida e Sakura ergueu a cabeça, lembrando-se então do verdadeiro motivo do seu desmaio. Tenten encontrava-se encostada no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, encarando-a com a face séria.

- Hideki, você poderia nos deixar sozinhas? – O filho não tardou a responder.

- Não.

- O que? – A resposta surpreendeu as duas mulheres no quarto.

- Não vou deixar você sozinha, mamãe.. Tenho que cuidar de você. – Tenten e Sakura riram, diminuindo o clima tenso no quarto.

- É só alguns minutos, está bem, querido? Enquanto isso por que não brinca com a Hina-chan? Ela está lá fora sozinha.. – Hideki olhou para Tenten desconfiado.

- Está bem.. Mas se acontecer alguma coisa você me chama, ok? – Tenten sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça enquanto via o garoto se afastar.

- Deus! Ele é igual ao Itachi, Sakura.. Como você pode nos esconder uma coisa dessas? - A jovem enferma suspirou, buscando forças para conseguir contar tudo à amiga sem cair em lágrimas. – Foi por isso que você partiu, não foi? Conte-me tudo.. Ao menos dessa vez não esconda nada, está bem?

- Na noite em que eu fiz dezoito anos, você me deu um vestido, se lembra? – Fez uma pequena pausa e abaixou a cabeça, incapaz de olhar para Tenten enquanto contava tudo aquilo. - Ele era vinho e bastante curto e decotado.. Eu o vesti para ficar com uma aparência de mulher e assim poder atrair o seu primo e fui até o escritório dele.. Itachi estava bebendo.. Disse que era homem e que era para eu parar de provocá-lo.. Eu não dei ouvidos e naquela noite confessei meu amor por ele..- Fez uma pausa, enxugando algumas lágrimas que teimavam em se formar em seus olhos. Ainda era muito difícil falar aquelas coisas em voz alta, mesmo sendo controlada como era. – A gente se beijou e então.. Aconteceu.

- Continue.. – Tenten murmurou após um bom tempo de pausa.

- Foi tudo perfeito.. Eu adormeci em seus braços e na manhã seguinte acordei com os gritos dele. Ele disse que eu o envergonhava.. Que se meus pais estivessem vivos também teriam vergonha de mim.. Me acusou de tê-lo seduzido para conseguir que ele se casasse comigo e que eu não iria conseguir, mas que ainda tinha a possibilidade de eu engravidar..

- Oh meu deus..

- Disse que era para eu ir embora daquela casa, para não influenciar você ou qualquer outra pessoa que morasse ali. – Tenten encarava a amiga horrorizada. Não podia acreditar que Itachi dissera aquilo tudo. Agora compreendia por que Sakura fugira. No lugar dela não teria pensado duas vezes antes de fazer a mesma coisa.

- Você não sabia da criança quando foi embora, não é mesmo? Por que não falou comigo, Sakura? Eu teria ido com você.. Você não precisava ter fugido daquele jeito..

- Não, eu não sabia de Hideki quando fugi. Só vim descobri quase no terceiro mês, quando passei mal e fui levada para a enfermaria da faculdade. – Tenten arregalou os olhos.

- Como você não desconfiou antes?

- Minha menstruação desceu normalmente, daí eu não tinha do que desconfiar. Fui levada para um hospital junto com uma amiga e lá fiz alguns exames, até que descobriram que eu estava grávida. Pensei em tudo.. Em tirar o bebê, dentre outras coisas – Não iria contar a Tenten que pensara em se matar. – Ino foi quem me ajudou com tudo, me deu forças para continuar. Estava trabalhando em uma lanchonete e Ino me deu um emprego em sua floricultura, além de me levar para morar com ela.

- Hunf.. Se você tivesse me procurado eu teria a ajudado muito mais.

- Se eu tivesse te procurado você teria ido correndo contar para o Itachi.. E tudo o que eu queria era distância dele.. E ainda quero. Não quero que Itachi saiba que Hideki existe, ouviu Tenten? Ele é MEU filho, minha responsabilidade.

- Você não acha que o Itachi merece saber que tem um filho?

- Não.

- Mas ele tem o direito de saber, Sakura. Hideki tem o direito de saber que tem um pai.

- Eu sou a mãe e o pai dele.

- Seu filho tem o direito de ter um pai.. Não acha que está sendo egoísta o privando disso? – Sakura não pode evitar mais. Deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livremente pelo seu rosto. Não agüentava mais aquilo tudo. Sentiu a amiga a abraçando e retribuiu o abraço. – Se acalme, está bem? Se Hideki entrar aqui e te ver chorando vai querer me bater, dizendo que fui eu que te fiz chorar. E quando nos reencontramos, por que não me contou? – Fazia mais ou menos um ano que reencontrara a amiga. Estava andando na rua, por sorte sozinha, quando a encontrara com a filha. Desde então se falavam ao menos por telefone, já que Tenten não sabia onde morava.

- Pelo menos motivo que não contei até hoje e você teve que descobrir sozinha. Ouça Tenten. Se o Itachi ficar sabendo de Hideki, pode ter certeza de que nunca mais confiarei em você novamente. Tenha a minha palavra. E nunca a perdoarei também! – Tenten suspirou. Sabia que as ameaças da amiga eram verdadeiras. Sakura se tornara muito valente após deixar a mansão Uchiha.

- Se ele ficar sabendo, não será pela minha boca, fique sossegada. – Tenten sorriu fracamente para a amiga, tentando mostrar que falava a verdade. – Ele é um garotinho muito valente, Sakura-chan.. Você deve ter muito orgulho dele..

- Não duvide disso. Hideki é minha vida.

- Ele se parece muito com o Itachi.. Até o mau gênio é parecido com o do pai..

- Pai? Você conhece meu pai? – Sakura sentiu o coração falhar uma batida mais uma vez em menos de duas horas.

- Não estamos falando de você, meu bem..

- Poxa.. – Fez cara de chateado enquanto encarava a mãe. – Mamãe.. Por que você estava chorando?

- Foi um cisco que caiu em meu olho.. – Tenten riu.

- Oh.. Quer que eu assopre? – Sakura sorriu também.

- Não precisa.. A Tenten-chan já o fez pra mim, obrigada. – Sakura sentou-se de lado na cama, pronta para levantar. Tinha que ir pra casa ou ficaria muito tarde.

- Hideki.. Você está com fome? – A morena perguntou. O menino confirmou com a cabeça. – O que acha de irmos comer em uma lanchonete aqui perto? Eu, você, sua mãe e a Hina-chan? – O menino sorriu, contente. Adorara a idéia.

- Podemos, mamãe? – Sakura pensou em negar, mas Tenten não permitiu que ela o fizesse

- Está bem.. Nós iremos.. Mas não vamos demorar, está bem?

- Hum rum.. – Sakura saiu da cama e ajeitou os cabelos com uma escova que carregava na bolsa. Passou um batom para disfarçar a palidez e uma leve maquiagem. Logo saíram e se dirigiram para o carro de Tenten.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – A garota começou.

- O que?

- Que a Hina-chan e o Hideki-kun são primos! Isso é maravilhoso, Sakura-chan!! – Sakura não pode deixar de rir. A amiga tinha razão e ela nunca tinha pensado nisso. – Isso não é demais, meninos?

- A Hina-chan é minha prima? Vocês são parentes, mamãe? – Sakura engasgou.

- Er..

- Somos sim, Hide-kun.. – Tenten respondeu pelas duas.

- Então você é minha tia? – A morena riu.

- Na verdade sou sua prima também, mas você pode me considerar sua tia, está bem? – O garoto concordou com a cabeça.

- Legal.. Nunca tinha conhecido nenhum parente.. Mamãe sempre dizia que éramos só eu e ela.. Além da Ino-chan e a Tomo-chan também.. - Tenten olhou feio para a jovem.

- Mas agora é você, elas, eu e a Hina-chan..- Piscou para o _sobrinho_, que sorriu de volta. – Agora vamos nos divertir e recuperar o tempo perdido.

OoO

- Cansou filhinho? – Sakura teve vontade de rir do garoto jogado no sofá.

- Hum rum..- Murmurou sonolento.

- Tem que tomar banho antes de dormir.. Venha, vamos logo que ai você já vai dormir.

- Tem mesmo que tomar banho, mamãe? – Perguntou manhoso, tentando imitar a cara do gato de botas, do filme Shrek.

- Eu sabia que não deveria tê-lo deixado assistir esse filme.. Mas não. Vá tomar banho.. Vamos!! Um, dois..- Deu um tapa na bunda do filho quando ele passou correndo para o banheiro. Encarou a sala, desanimada. Esperava poder se mudar logo daquele lugar horrível. Tinha também que se lembrar de economizar um pouco mais para poder comprar o presente de aniversário de Hideki. Em menos de três meses ele fazia quatro anos.

O que compraria?

- MAMÃE!! ACABEI!! – Riu ao ouvir o filho gritar do banheiro e foi até lá. Encontrou o menino enrolado em sua toalha.

- Quantas vezes eu já te disse que mentir é feio, Hide-kun? Agora entre logo nesse chuveiro que eu vou supervisionar o seu banho.

- Por que eu nunca consigo te enganar, mamãe?

- Por que eu sou uma garota muito esperta.. Agora tome logo esse banho, vamos! – E ficou ali assistindo o filho pular no chuveiro por causa da água fria.

Conseguira um apartamento provisório graças ao colégio. Suas coisas já haviam chegado de Londres, mas continuavam encaixotadas, já que logo se mudariam novamente, dessa vez para um apartamento dela.. Apartamento este que logo encontraria, esperava. A escola não estava dando pressa, já que ela pagara o aluguel do local que estava, mas queria encontrar logo um lugar que pudesse chamar de seu.

OoO

Caminhava distraída quando se chocou contra uma pessoa que vinha no sentido contrário no corredor e ela não vira. Terminara indo ao chão, enquanto o homem a sua frente malmente se mexera. Ergueu a cabeça e encarou a pessoa que trombara, que estendia a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

- Me desculpe.. Estava distraída. – Desculpou-se enquanto se levantava. – O senhor é pai de algum aluno?

- Não. Sou professor.. – Ela sorriu. – E você?

- Sou professora também.. Sou nova aqui, e você? Ainda não conheci nenhum professor, exceto você, é claro. Me chamo Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Muito prazer. – Estendeu a mão para ele.

- Hatake Kakashi. – Ele sorriu enquanto estendia a mão para ela. – E o prazer é todo meu. – Sakura corou levemente.

- Estava indo para a sala dos professores, apesar de não saber ao certo onde é..

- Posso levá-la até lá se quiser..

- Se você estiver ocupado, não precisa se preocupar.

- Não estou ocupado. Vamos? – E seguiu o rapaz.

OoO

- Como foi seu dia, filho? Gostou do colégio?

- Hum rum..- Respondeu com a boca cheia. Estava jantando e não terminara de comer ainda.

- Não responda de boca cheia. – Desta vez ele engoliu tudo antes de responder.

- Desculpa mamãe.

- Tudo bem.

- Amanhã nós vamos pro colégio?

- Claro, querido.

- Que bom.. Gostei muito da Hina-chan..

- Eu percebi.. Mas agora termine de comer para ir dormir cedo. Tem que recuperar as energias. Amanhã tem muito mais. – O garoto concordou com a cabeça, enquanto terminava de comer. Logo estava pronto para se deitar.

- Boa noite mamãe.

- Boa noite, meu filho. – E completou todo aquele ritual de todas as noites. Carregar o filho até a cama e beijar-lhe a testa, enquanto admirava-o dormir como um anjo por alguns instantes.

OoO

**Nhaaa!! Vocês gostaram! Que feliz estou!**

**Mais um capitulo fresquinho saindo! Vocês gostaram desse também? Acho que ele foi mais explicativo, né? ^^**

**Não tenho muito o que falar hoje..**

**Mas não esqueçam a boa e velha review, sim?**

**Espero que tenha tirado as duvidas que possam ter ficado..**

**Façam uma escritora feliz e apertem esse botãozinho grande e bonito ai em baixo! *-***

**Beijos e até o próximo. **


End file.
